Gunnar Brogge
In the Norwegian fishing village of Trollness, occupied by the Nazis, the Norwegian flag is observed flying high over the town by a passing patrol aircraft. The German troops sent to investigate discover that everyone in the village is dead, both German and Norwegian, including the German commander, Hauptmann Koenig, in his office. Previously, the local doctor, Martin Stensgard and his wife wanted to hold on to the pretence of gracious living and ignore the occupiers. The doctor would also prefer to stay neutral, but is torn. Kaspar Togersen, his brother-in-law, the wealthy owner of the local fish cannery, collaborates with the Nazis. The doctor's daughter, Karen Stensgard, is involved with the resistance and is in a romantic relationship with its leader Gunnar Brogge. Johann, the doctor's son, has just returned to town having been sent down from the university but is soon influenced by his Nazi-sympathizer uncle. Karen makes it known to the townsfolk that her brother is a "quisling". The key group of resistance members, headed by Gunnar and Karen, anxiously await the secret arrival of arms from an British submarine. They hide the delivery of weapons in a cellar and call upon the townsfolk to delay violence until the opportune moment. Karen, on her way to a resistance meeting, is grabbed by a German soldier and disappears, while Gunnar frantically searches the town for her. She eventually appears at the meeting, clothes torn and face bruised, indicative that she has been raped. Gunnar loses his perspective after seeing what the Germans have done to the woman he loves and begins to go crazy, ordering that the fighting begin. Karen tells him that it is still not yet the time and as he calms down, the radio (which has only been broadcasting static for a week) finally picks up Churchill's broadcast from England, giving them all hope. Karen's father leaves the meeting and, in anger, bludgeons a German soldier to death. Hauptmann Koenig orders the suspected resistance leaders to be shot. On the morning of their execution they are forced to dig their own graves in the town square. They hear singing and discover the townsfolk have armed themselves with the smuggled guns, grenades and other weaponry. The local pastor, who previously had called violent resistance "murder," opens fire from the church tower and the townsfolk follow suit. They successfully capture the port, and load the women and children onto fishing boats bound for England. At the local hotel, which has been used since the occupation as German headquarters, the remaining soldiers prepare for the oncoming attack. Gunnar, Karen, her father, and the other resistance leaders and members make their way through the forest toward the hotel. Karen's brother cries to them from the hotel that they are walking into a machine gun crossfire trap set by the commander. He is shot dead for his efforts by the Germans. After a bloody battle, the rebels eventually capture the hotel and Hauptmann Koenig commits suicide after writing a letter to his brother. The story then reverts to the newly arrived German troops finding the dead bodies of both Germans and Norwegians littered about the town, forest and hotel. They declare that there is no one left alive. Karen and Gunnar, up in the hills, see a German soldier taking down the Norwegian flag and replacing it with a Nazi one. Karen shoots him dead and the Nazi flag falls on his dead body. Gunnar, Karen, her father and the surviving resistance members and townsfolk take shelter in the hills as the voice of President Franklin D. Roosevelt tells his listeners to look to Norway for understanding of the war and the hope and strength of the people. Gallery Gunnar Brogge.png Gunnar Brogge and Karen Stensgard.jpg Gunnar Brogge and Karen Stensgard (2).jpg Gunnar Brogge and Karen Stensgard (3).jpg Karen Stensgard and Gunnar Brogge.png Karen Stensgard and Gunnar Brogge.jpg Karen Stensgard and Gunnar Brogge (2).jpg Karen Stensgard and Gunnar Brogge (3).jpg Karen Stensgard and Gunnar Brogge (4).jpg Brogge, Gunnar Brogge, Gunnar Brogge, Gunnar Brogge, Gunnar Brogge, Gunnar Brogge, Gunnar